Cosas Pequeñas
by promethea
Summary: Shino se pregunta ciertas cosas sobre si mismo, y empieza a buscar respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran, Sasuke habria muerto en el capitulo 1, Sakura no tendria el protagonismo femenino absoluto de la serie, y habrian muchas mas historias sobre los secundarios que tanto tienen que ofrecer y a los que tanto se les ignora...En fin, pues eso, que no me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar en el sotano un ratito. Prometo devolverlos a su lugar cuando acabe.**_

_**Aquí estoy...intentando hacer un fic de Naruto...a ver que tal va la cosa. Aviso de antemano que no tengo ni idea de que rumbo va a tomar esto...basicamente solo tengo una pequeña idea para uno de mis personajes favoritos (Shino) y voy a dejar que el resto ademas de salir solo, vaya haciendolo sobre la marcha...a que mola cuando tienes las cosas claras? XDDDD**_

CAPITULO 1: Detalles insignificantes.

**VO Shino:**

Nadie sabe nada de mi. A veces me he preguntado si es que la gente no tiene curiosidad por aquellos que les rodean, o sencillamente que es que no quieren conocerme. A veces, solo a veces, esos pensamientos me deprimen.

No soy un misantropo. Me gusta estar con gente. Quizas no demasiada...estar rodeado de desconocidos me hace sentir incomodo. Pero aun asi, aunque soy de los que valorann la soledad, la calma y el silencio, soy consciente de que eso no significa que me guste estar solo, recluido o apartado de los demas. La gente no suele comprender esa diferencia. Y me tratan en consecuencia.

Soy consciente de que no soy precisamente sociable. Las conversaciones banales no son mi fuerte. Ni el trato directo con las personas. Y pese a mis esfuerzos, que por cierto nadie nunca ha notado, siempre he fracasado. Al final me di por vencido y siguiendo ese dogma que todo el mundo usa tan a la ligera de "lo mejor es ser tu mismo" me di cuenta que es precisamente ser yo mismo el problema de mi sociabilidad. Y eso me lleva a la conclusion de mis meditaciones: nadie sabe nada de mi.

Todos saben que Kiba tiene una relacion demasiado humanizada con Akamaru, que el amor de Hinata por Naruto es un secreto a voces. Que el plato favorito de Naruto es el ramen y que es un hiperactivo enervante que siempre encuentra la forma de hacer que todo el mundo le aprecie. Todos saben algo de alguien...incluso de Sai, que tiene una capacidad de comprension emocional que roza el cero absoluto. Pero lo unico que la gente sabe de mi, es que siempre llevo gafas de sol, que como todos los Aburame voy muy tapado con mis ropas y que tengo un pacto con los insectos y que por eso viven dentro de mi.

Cuando me miran, solo ven un domador de insectos. No...eso no es cierto. Solo ven a un chico raro que tiene insectos dentro. Solo ven un shinobi con talento. Mas de una vez me he preguntado a mi mismo si alguien se ha planteado alguna vez si soy una persona. Si creen que tengo sentimientos, esperanzas, sueños, gustos, personalidad, inquietudes...y la unica respuesta logica a la que llego basandome en las reacciones de los demas y el trato que tienen conmigo es un rotundo y deprimente NO. Desde que tengo uso de razon,...para todos siempre he sido y siempre sere el chico raro de los insectos que siempre va demasiado vestido y lleva lentes oscuras.

Se que alguna vez, algunos tuvieron curiosidad de saber por que siempre llevo gafas oscuras. Lo que siempre me ha fascinado es el hecho de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, nunca, me lo ha preguntado. Quizas sea por que no se atreven. Quizas por que no lo creen oportuno o educado...pero tengo la sospecha de que es simple y llanamente por que a nadie le importa lo suficiente. Que es solo una curiosidad pasajera, una pregunta tonta...como cuando una brisa de la tarde de provoca un escalofrio y simplemente, lo comentas en voz alta.

Naruto volvio hace algun tiempo de su aprendizaje con el Maestro Jiraya, y curiosamente, en el momento que piso la aldea...fue como si nunca se hubiera ido. Fue como si siempre hubiera estado aquí, como si su mera presencia llenara con contundencia el vacio que habia dejado. Como si fuera una ficha de un puzzle que esta en su lugar. Cuando yo me voy...al regresar, muchos ni se habian percatado de mi ausencia. Eso me da que pensar. Quizas Kiba, Hinata y Kurenai sean las excepciones, pero no puedo evitar los traicioneros pensamientos de que es por que son mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei y eso les hace percatarse de mi presencia de un modo un poco mas subjetivo que al resto. Pero aun asi, siempre me queda esa amarga duda flotando en la mente...

Hace algun tiempo mi padre me comento con sutileza que tarde o temprano, debere encontrar esposa. Debere casarme. Es una de mis obligaciones como futuro heredero del lider del clan. Lo comprendi de inmediato. Llevo algun tiempo carcomiendome con esa idea. Pero no veo el futuro halagueño en ese sentido. No me agrada la idea de un matrimonio concertado, si no me siento comodo con desconocidos en un bar o un restaurante, en una mision o sencillamente paseando por las calles, no me quiero ni hacer la idea de lo que sentire pasando el resto de mi vida con una perfecta desconocida. Y aun asi lo hare, si debo hacerlo. Pero sigue sin gustarme. Es un callejon sin salida para mi: si ni siquiera soy capaz de inspirar curiosidad en mis amigos...como voy a plantearme la mera idea de tener esperanzas en que una mujer que me guste se fije en mi? No puedo evitar una sonrisa cinica al pensar en ello.

Quizas todo este azoramiento se deba a que siempre me he planteado mi relacion con los demas desde un punto equivocado. Quizas no deberia esperar a que los demas quieran conocerme, y enfocar mis esfuerzos en que los demas me conozcan. Quizas debiera hablar mas. El problema es que dudo que alguien quiera oir lo que tengo que decir, y mas cuando apenas hablo a no ser que sea necesario?

Siempre he pensado que la gente habla demasiado, y no escucha suficiente. Es una de esas virtudes que tengo de las que nadie se ha percatado: yo si se escuchar. Me hace gracia que las mujeres siempre se quejan de que los hombres no saben escucharlas, de que no les prestan atencion. Se equivocan. O mas bien, se mienten a si mismas para no reconocer la verdad. Confunden el que no las escuchemos con el hecho de que no nos importe lo que dicen. O mas que no importarnos...por que a veces si nos importa, es el hecho de que no estemos deacuerdo, o que no compartamos su opinion, o que no tengamos los mismos gustos por el tema de conversacion. Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que confunden el que no las escuchemos con que a ellas no les agrade el rostro al que estan pegadas las orejas que reciven lo que sale de sus labios. Como si los hombres guapos tuvieran que ser perfectos, y los que no son tan agraciados no se merecieran esa consideracion por su parte. Como si los que no somos socialmente populares no pudieramos tener el merito de saber escuchar. La verdad es que siempre he considerado eso ofensivo e insultante. Pero dudo que fuera politicamente correcto hacerles notar ese pequeño detalle. Sobretodo a chicas como Sakura o Ino...ni siquiera entenderian de que diablos les estoy hablando.

Y eso me lleva al dia de hoy, a este preciso instante. Aquí, sentado entre las raices de un arbol, cerca del arrollo donde siempre vengo a descansar, en los terrenos boscosos de mi familia. Solo, perdido en mis pensamientos e intentando encontrar una salida o una respuesta que me ayude a salir del atolladero en el que me encuentro sin saber como me he metido aquí.

Y me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, "alguien sabra algo de mi"? Y sigo encontrando la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Como si mi mente se confabulara con el destino solo por el placer de torturarme.

Noto los chakras de Kiba e Hinata en la distancia, habran venido a buscarme para el entrenamiento de esta tarde. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, preferiria quedarme aquí que atender a mis obligaciones...pero supongo que el deber es el deber y reclama ser atendido. Me levanto y sin darme demasiadas prisas, voy a reunirme con ellos.

Camino al lado del ruidoso Inuzuka y la ruborizada Hyuuga, y voy en silencio, supongo que como siempre. Pero hoy tengo otras cosas en mente a las que no puedo parar de dar vueltas.

Empezamos el entrenamiento, y nos detenemos hasta casi la hora de comer. Hinata ha traido una cesta con bolas de arroz y bebidas, comemos algo, y Kiba no tarda en quedarse dormido en el regazo de Akamaru poco despues de haber devorado sus raciones. Movido por una curiosidad sin precedentes en mi, me giro hacia Hinata y le pregunto:

-Hinata, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Shino-kun...-responde ella totalmente sorprendida, mirandome con sus enomes ojos palidos muy abiertos.

-Que buscas en una pareja, Hinata?

-Etto...-Hinata parece vacilar unos instantes, poniendose totalmente roja, y tocandose las yemas de los indices entre si, un gesto infantiloide que nunca ha perdido- no se que decirte, Shino-kun...supongo que fuera cariñoso y atento, que fuera divertido, que me quisiera y apreciara tal y como soy...que me escuchara, que me hiciera feliz, y que me sintiera segura y protegida a su lado...que a su lado, la vida fuera interesante y hermosa...se que nadie es perfecto, y que todos tenemos defectos...pero...en una pareja buscaria a alguien que me hiciera sentirme completa.

Ella me mira, como avergonzada y confusa por su respuesta, como si hubiera dicho mas de lo que pretendia.

-Gracias, Hinata- le respondo cortesmente, pensando en la respuesta que me ha dado, dandole vueltas a las palabras. Esa chica a la que considero como una hermana me ha ayudado mas de lo que podria imaginar.

-De nada Shino-Kun...pero no entiendo por que me has preguntado eso...

Alzo la cara y miro al cielo, y casi profeticamente, una nube que cubria el sol es arrastrada por el viento dejando que la luz del dia me de de pleno en el rostro.

-He estado pensando en algunas cosas, Hinata. Solo necesitaba un punto de vista femenino.

Ella asiente, y no dice nada. Solo sonrie. No se si habra entendido lo que le queria decir, pero agradezco que no haga mas preguntas. No se si seria capaz de darle respuestas. Aun no...yo mismo aun tengo demasiadas preguntas. Antes de responder las de ella, tengo que responder a las mias.

Kiba despierta, se despereza gruñendo de forma grotesca, como hace siempre. Y seguimos entrenando hasta que cae la tarde. Luego sencillamente volvemos a la aldea, nos separamos en la plaza, cada uno tomando direccion a su casa. Antes de irme, noto que Hinata me toma del codo con los dedos tremulos.

-Shino-kun...-dice con timidez- si...si...si necesitas hablar de algo...sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

Me mira con esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos, con expresion preocupada. Yo aun estoy intentando sobreponerme al shock que esa declaracion me ha causado. Sonrio. Y agradezco que no se vea mi sonrisa por el cuello de mi abrigo que me tapa casi toda la cara hasta poco mas arriba de la nariz.

-Gracias Hinata...no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mi.

Me giro y camino. Dejandola con expresion perpleja. Miro de nuevo al cielo mientras voy hacia mi casa, y las primeras estrellas empiezan a asomar timidas en el cielo purpura. A medio camino entre el dia y la noche. Estrellas brillando entre la luz y la oscuridad. No puedo evitar volver a sonreir.

Quizas si haya esperanza, despues de todo. Es algo que tendre que averiguar por mi mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Viejos valores bajo nuevas perspectivas.

-Sakura-chaaaaaannnnnnn...-aullo Naruto con un grito tan fuerte que seguramente lo habrian oido desde Suna- espera!

Sakura andaba a zancadas, totalmente ruborizada y con la venilla de la sien palpiandole mientras el rubio seguia corriendo intentando alcanzarla, esquivando con graciles y rapidos movimientos a la gente que habia en la calle y se giraban a ver que era la causa de ese escandalo.

-Naruto! No grites!- le grito la pelirosa deteniendose en seco- Te he dicho que no y es que no!

-Pero Sakura...-Naruto consiguio alcanzarla y casi tuvo que derrapar para no chocar con ella

-He dicho que no!- Sakura se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza con altivez

-Pero si no es una cita!- se apresiro a decir Naruto a la desesperada

-Aun asi no pienso ir contigo al cine a ver esa nueva pelicula ni a cenar Ramen despues! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-Pero nunca vamos a ningun sitio que no sea a misiones o a entrenamientos- se quejo el rubio haciendo un puchero

-La respuesta sigue siendo no!

-Si te lo hubiera propuesto Sasuke o el estuviera aquí te habria faltado el tiempo para decir que si...-susurro Naruto totalmente deprimido. La verdad era que solo pretendia pensarlo, pero lo hizo en voz alta. Ni siquiera vio venir el puñetazo de la airada pelirosa que lo lanzo volando al otro lado de la calle

Cuando Sakura se giro, se encontro de bruces con Shino, mirando impasible lo que habia pasado. Trago saliva y rio como una tonta intentando excusar a Naruto de lo que habia pasado.

-Este Naruto...ya sabes como es,...el...

-No se por que te disculpas por el cuando eres tu la que ha causado el revuelo- Sentencio friamente el Aburame mientras miraba como Naruto intentaba incorporarse y reia quitandole hierro a lo que acababa de pasar con unos cuantos viandantes que se habian acercado a ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-que?- Sakura miro al Aburame con cara pepleja. No sabia si sentirse ofendida por las palabras el chico o anonadada por que le hubiera respondido. Habia esperado que el la ignorara y siguiera su camino silencioso, pero aquello...aquello era inesperado.

-Golpeas brutalmente a todos los que te invitan a pasar la tarde en el cine y a cenar para hacer algo distinto a enternar y arriesgar la vida?- Pregunto Shino mirandola a traves de sus gafas oscuras

-No...yo...NO!- Sakura se puso a sudar. Se sentia como en manos de un inquisidor. Retrocedio un paso, pero la presencia de Shino seguia ahi, impasible.

-Creia que Naruto era tu amigo, Sakura.

-Y es mi amigo, Shino-Kun- la pelilrosa se sentia ofendida, y no sabia porque.

-Entonces golpeas a todos tus amigos por proponerte pasar un rato juntos? No debes tener muchos amigos que soporten ese trato por tu parte, Sakura...-Shino se giro y no pudo ni dar un par de pasos antes de que Sakura lo cogiera por el brazo con la cara roja de vergüenza e indignacion.

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi, Shino? Que sabes tu de mi relacion con Naruto? Eh?- Sakura se estaba sulfurando por momentos- tu no entiendes como es el! No tienes ni idea!

-Es enervante, crispa los nervios, ruidoso, escandaloso, hiperactivo, actua sin pensar y las pocas veces que piensa solo tiene la cabeza llena de ramen...-comenzo Shino- Soy consciente de la paciencia que hay que tener con el. Pero tambien se es leal, y que moriria por cualquiera de nosotros. Y sobretodo por ti. Dime, Sakura...cuantas veces te ha defendido, ha sangrado por ti? Ha sido herido por defenderte? Cuantas veces le has lesionado tu misma por que intentaba agradarte?

-Tu no sabes nada de mi! no te atrevas a juzgarme por algo que tu no entiendes! Por algo que no sabes!- Sakura chillaba en un tono agudo, poniendose colorada por momentos, sintiendose humillada. Por un segundo, se sintio como cuando era una niña y sus padres abrian la puerta de golpe pillandola haciendo algo que le habian prohibido que hiciera. Sentia una acudiante necesidad de huir, de zaherir a ese entrometido que habia osado exponerla de ese modo.

-Te equivocas Sakura, si se quien eres. Y como eres. Eres tu la que no sabe nada de mi, y eso te quita ventaja. Se que llevas años enamorada de Sasuke, que Naruto te hizo una promesa que lleva años intentando cumplir, se que te gustan las flores, los dulces, se que tienes una personalidad explosiva por mucho que te esfuerzas en parecer controlada y comedida. Se que eres detallista pero que muchas veces no te das cuenta de lo obvio, que tienes tendencia a esforzarte demasiado, que siempre te preocupas de mas por lo que te importa. Se que tienes muchos complejos que personalmente considero infundados, que tu competitividad con Ino es mas a nivel personal que emocional por mas que lo negueis las dos, y tambien se que te esfuerzas tanto por ser lo que los demas esperan de ti, por que te reconozcan, te valoren o te admiren por algo que no sea tu fisico que a veces te olvidas de quien eres realmente bajo la mascara que tu misma te has puesto, y eso te frustra y te pone furiosa con todos los que te rodean, por que no quieres reconocer que te has decepcionado a ti misma. Se que te gusta soñar despierta, que idealizas a las personas que quieres y que tienes tendencia a no ver sus defectos, dejandote deslumbrar por sus meritos. Te parece suficiente o quieres que siga?

Sakura se habia olviado de respirar. Estaba alli, con la boca abierta, mirando a Shino al borde de las lagrimas. No sabia si sentirse sorprendida, o ponerse a llorar. Se acordo como de pasada que aun aferraba la manga del chico y la solto como si quemara. Acostumbrada a los monosilabicos y las respuestas cortas y lapidarias del Aburame, lo que acababa de decir, era un discurso en toda regla. Pero las palabras...lo que habia dicho...Sakura no salia de su asombro.

-Tu...me has estado espiando?- pregunto estupidamente. Shino solo sacudio la cabeza con tristeza.

-No, no te he espiado. Solo se de ti lo que muestras a los demas. Te lo creas o no, tengo oidos y ojos. Asi que veo y oigo. El resto es mera deduccion logica. No necesito espiarte para saber de ti, Sakura, lo pretendas o no, eres como un libro abierto.

Shino se volvio a girar y se encamino a donde estaba Naruto aun muy magullado. Y Sakura vio al chico de las lentes tintadas preguntarle a su compañero de equipo que que tal estaba, y al rubio reir rascandose el cogote responder alguna tonteria como que aquello no habia sido nada. Sakura vio al misterioso joven asentir al asegurarse de que Naruto estaba bien, y se marcho de alli. Sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarla a ella. Eso extrañamente la ofendio. No sabia porque. No lo entendia. Seguia teniendo ganas de llorar. Las palabras de aquel extraño chico de los bichos la habian hecho daño.

Como podia saber tanto de ella si nunca habian cruzado mas de dos palabras? Como podia haberla calado tanto? No...no podia ser. No podia ser cierto que la hubiera calado de esa manera solo de observarla las pocas veces que habian coincidido. No? Sakura se esforzo en hacer memoria. Que sabia ella de Shino? Lo intento varios minutos y lo unico que sabia es que siempre que pensaba en Shino le venian bichos a la mente. Se acabo rindiendo.

Con la cabeza gacha, el alma por los suelos, el corazon en un puño y arrastrando los pies mientras no podia parar de pensar, se acerco a Naruto.

-Eh, baka...

-No me pegues Sakura-chan!- chillo Naruto retrocediendo- ya lo has dejado claro...no volvere a insistir, datebayo...

-No. no era eso...venia a decirte que si quieres, y sigue en pie, si me apeteceria hacer algo algun dia que no fuera solo ir de misiones o ir a entrenar...-susurro ella derrotada.

-eh? En serio?- el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Alli tenia que haber truco por algun lado.

-Anda...y dejame ver,...-cambio ella de tema refiriendose a la cabeza del rubio donde palpitaba un buen chichon. Las manos de ella se tiñeron de verde por el chakra que usaba en las tecnicas medicas y comenzo a sanar la herida que ella misma habia causado- Por cierto, Naruto...

-si?- El rubio no salia en si de asombro, el cambio de actitud de su compañera de equipo lo tenia por completo desorientado.

-Sabes algo de Shino?- esa preguna la habia estado azorando desde que tuviera el encontronazo con el Aburame. "eres tu la que no sabe nada de mi" habia dicho el. Y era cierto. En el poco tiempo que habia estado con ese chico de gafas oscuras, el parecia haberla conocido. Pero ella no sabia absolutamente nada de el. Por eso sentia la necesidad de ponerse tan a la defensiva. Era un perfecto desconocido que conocia desde hacia años. Y no sabia de el mas que poco mas que su nombre.

-Shino? Aburame Shino?- naruto la miro incredulo. Primero le rechazaba, luego lo pegaba, luego venia todo bondad y dulzura y le curaba las magulladuras, y ahora preguntaba por uno de los tios mas raros de la aldea? Que estaba pasando? Que se habia perdido?

-si...

-Pues no mucho la verdad...-Naruto se rasco la nuca haciendo memoria. Si aquello complacia a Sakura...-hemos ido a unas cuantas misiones juntos...pero no se mucho de el. Se que es muy serio y formal,...pero eso lo saben todos. Una vez el me dijo que su plato favorito era la ensalada de melon y hierbas, y que no le gustaba la comida de olor fuerte...y ha venido un par de veces a mi casa a comer con Kiba y conmigo...y le gusta la col china...

Naruto parecio pensar unos minutos. Sakura se deprimio. Ni siquiera Naruto, que habia tenido mas contacto con Shino parecia saber gran cosa de el. Una especie de sentimiento de culpa mezclado con vergüenza tiño las mejillas de la chica de un violento rojo amapola. Pero por algun motivo que no podia comprender, se sentia en desventaja con el Aburame. Como si tuviera una especie de deuda...el desde luego que en cierta medida la conocia. Lo habia dejado claro hacia un rato. Pero ella a el... habia quedado claro que no.

No pudo reprimirse y giro la cabeza. La silueta de Shino, tranquila y serena, seguia siendo visible, mientras se alejaba de alli, en direccion a algun lugar que Sakura no conocia.

-eh...Sakura, me estas escuchando?- la voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos y volvio a mirarlo con expresion avergonzada.

-Perdona, me decias algo, Naruto?

-Te estaba preguntado que por que querias saber de Shino...

-Por que me acabo de dar cuenta que no se nada de el...

Naruto puso cara de poker. Y luego fruncio el ceño dandole vueltas a la frase sin entenderla del todo.

-Y por que no le preguntas?- respondio con inocencia el rubio

Sakura abrio la boca para protestar y la cerro de golpe, mordiendose la lengua en el proceso. Y fruncio el ceño pensativa. Lo malo de hacer preguntas era que tenias que saber que preguntar. Y ella no sabia ni siquiera eso. Sacudio la cabeza.

-Nada, olvidalo, Naruto. Esta tarde tengo practicas en el hospital, pero si quieres quedamos otro dia...

-Claro que si Sakura!- exclamo Naruto extasiado con lo que oia dando saltitos de un pie a otro presa de la emocion.

-Pero nada de ramen...-continuo ella riendo

Naruto se deprimio de golpe y se quedo alicaido viendola marchar, riendo divertida y despidiendose con la mano.

-Pues entonces no se que tiene de divertido quedar si no vamos a comer Ramen a Ichiraku...- Naruto hizo un puchero, pero la tristeza no le duro mucho cuando Lee y Kiba aparecieron poco despues corriendo y hablando a voces y le invitaron a ir a entrenar con ellos.

Algunas personas son felices con poco. Y se entretienen con aun menos. Otras descubren que su vision del mundo y de la gente que le rodea cambia por completo, con que solo varies el punto de vista y lo veas todo desde los ojos de otro.

Y Shino...Shino, por su parte, tenia mucho en lo que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada:**_

_**shadowofnothing14: gracias por tu review, tu español se entiende perfectamente, no te disculpes por ello. Si prefieres que te hable en ingles para mi seria un placer y no tendria ningun problema en ello.**_

_**Kusubana Yoru: si...otro fic de shino. Ese personaje se merece mejor trato de lo que recive en la serie...sniff sniff. Supongo que escribo de el por que nadie lo hace. Y se lo ha ganado. Siempre me ha encantado ese domador de insectos...es uno de mis amorcitos...**_

_**Amber: no tengo nada en contra del yaoi. De hecho hay fics yaoi que son increiblemente buenos y fantasticos. Pero sinceramente...que todos los fics de shino sean yaoi me crispa los nervios...(bueno, todos no...pero casi todos. Demasiados en mi gusto) A ver si cambiamos eso...**_

_**Como ya dije, no creo que este fic sea una historia lineal, sera mas bien una especie de colección de escenitas donde shino de un modo u otro sera el centro. Ya veremos como evoluciona...**_

CAPITULO TRES: Flores

Ino grito haciendo un escandalo mientras rebuscaba en el mostrador de su tienda. Hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. Una lata de pesticida que vacio dentro del vaporizador. Bien armada, avanzo con intenciones homicidas hacia en lateral de su tienda, donde estaban los rosales plantados en sus macetas. Llenos de pulgon. Ese caluroso inicio de primavera habia causado estragos en las plantas, y estaban todas infestadas de esos odiosos parasitos que devoraban las hojas y las flores y acababan matando las platas de manera irreversible. O casi...una buena rociada de pesticida cada seis horas haria su trabajo con eficacia.

Mientras sonreia con sadismo apuntando hacia las plantas fruncio la nariz en un mohin de superioridad.

-Hasta aquí habeis llegado, malditos monstruitos minusculos! No os comereis mis preciosas flores si yo puedo impedirlo! Acabare con vuestras miserables vidas!

Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo del vaporizador, una mano la cogio por la muñeca y se la retorcio. Sin hacerle daño, pero el calambre que le habia provocado la hizo soltar el aparato que sostenia y chillo agudamente mientras maldecia

-pero que...-empezo a chillar hasta que se quedo helada al ver el inexpresivo monton de ropa del que sobresalian dos lentes oscuros. Shino la miraba. O al menos ella creia que la miraba. Con Shino y sus eternas gafas de cristales tintados era dificil de saber

-Que estas haciendo?- le grito ella molesta frotandose la muñeca.

-Ibas a matar a esos insectos...-empezo el con su tono monocorde y grave de voz.

-Claro que iba a matarlos!- Ino rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blancos de pura indignacion- Estan matando a mis plantas! Se las estan comiendo! Que quieres que haga? Que los deje vivir y que me arruinen toda la cosecha de rosas de esta primavera?

-Siempre hay otras alternativas, Ino.- dijo el alzando las manos y apuntando con sus dedos a los rosales- No tienes por que matarlos.

El jutsu del domador no se hizo esperar. Una nuve de pequeños bichitos verde salio de los rosales y se concentraron sobre las plantas, pocos segundos despues giraron en espiral, y siguiendo las ordenes no verbales del Aburame, salieron por la puerta y volaron como una flecha viviente hacia lo mas profundo del bosque.

-Muy bien, chico raro!- aplaudio con sarcasmo la Yamanaka- y ahora que? Eh? El año que viene volveran! O puede que la semana que viene? Vas a venir siempre que te lo pida para hacer que se vayan? Eh?

-Si- La respuesta directa, rapida y sin pensarselo de Shino desarmo a Ino y al dejo con los ojos como platos.

-eh?- fue lo unico que atino a decir ella presa de la sorpresa. Aquello no se lo habia esperado.

Shino se agacho, y tomo de una de las hojas de los rosales un pequeño huevo minisculo de insecto. Alargando con delicadeza la mano, se lo mostro a Ino. Una pizca de Chakra de Shino entro dentro del huevo y comenzo a sacudirse despacio.

-Sabias que este huevo de lo que tu llamas nombre, tiene una forma de vida dentro? Y que esa raza a la que tu llamas pulgon despectivamente, tiene nombre? Se llaman Áphidae, o Afidos. Aunque los que viven y se alimentan de los rosales se llaman Macrosiphum Rosaes. Pero supongo que no te importa como se llaman estas criaturas a las que ibas a matar. Desde el momento en el que esta criatura salga de su huevo, hasta el momento en el que muera de vejez, habran pasado catorce dias. Lo comprendes, Ino? 14 dias. Nacen, viven, se reproducen y mueren, en 14 dias. Lo que para ti son solo dos semanas, dos miseras semanas, para estas criaturas es toda una vida...

-Si...si...muy filosofico...-canturreo Ino sacudiendo la mano como si aquello no le importara- Pero a mi eso no me importa. Lo que me importa es que no estropeen mis flores!

-Pero no son tuyas, Ino. Son de ellos.

-Que?- Ino lo miro furiosa, mientras el pequeño huevo que tenia el chico en la mano eclosionaba y un pequeño pulgoncillo abrio los ojos a un extraño mundo nuevo- Son MIS FLORES.

-No...son de ellos. Los insectos llevan miles de millones de años sobre la faz de la tierra, Ino. Los humanos no llevamos ni una milesima parte de ese tiempo. Las flores y las plantas han sido su hogar y su fuente de alimento desde antes que los monos decidieran bajar de los arboles y chocar dos piedras entre si para afilarlas. Era su mundo, y nosotros se lo robamos. Y ahora los matamos para conservar la efimera belleza de las plantas. Y aun asi...las plantas siguen existiendo y creciendo con el unico objetivo de atraer a los insectos. Estan hechos los unos para los otros aunque tu no quieras comprenderlo.

Shino acuno al pequeño insecto en su mano mientras Ino bullia como una olla a presion.

-Me estas diciendo que la belleza de las rosas es para que los insectos vayan a ellas?

-Acaso vas a tener la arrogancia de decirme que creias que esas rosas eran bellas solo para ti?

Ino tuvo la tentacion de abofetear a ese idiota Aburame. Pero el sacudo la cabeza en un gesto triste.

-No lo entiendes, verdad, Ino?

-Ni siquiera se de que diablos me estas hablando!- le espeto ella roja de furia y con las venillas de la sien latiendole con fuerza.

-Mira esto...-Shino saco la mano derecha de su bolsillo, y le mostro una pequeña pupa. Parecia una vaina arrugada y sedosa.

-Vas a enseñarme otro asqueroso bicho?- le espeto ella con cinismo.

-Eso depende del punto de vista...-dijo el con cierto toque de misterio mientras un toque de su chakra despertaba el letargo de la crisalida y hacia que comenzara a abrirse.

Un pequeño insecto arrugado comenzo a emerger ante los repugnados ojos de Ino. Y empezo a estirarse y contorsionarse. Un par de alas comenzaron a desplegarse. Aquello era una mariposa. Ante los asombrados ojos de Ino, aquella criatura empezo a desperezarse. Sus bellisimas alas tenian las punas negras, jaspeadas con unas rallas blancas. El resto, eran cuadriculas marcadas en negro que enmarcaban trazos trasparentes. Parecia hecha de cristal. Cuando la luz daba en esas alas se reflejaban arcoiris como si hubiera pasado a traves de un prisma.

-Kamisama! Parece que sea de cristal!- dijo la Yamanaka fascinada ante la bellisima criatura que batia perezosa sus alas posada en los dedos de su domador.

-Ese es su nombre. Mariposa de Alas de Cristal. Sabias que en su estado larval, esta criatura es una oruga que no habrias dudado en pisar? Si lo hubieras hecho, nunca habrias visto en lo que puede lograr convertirse.

-Pero no todos son tan bellos o beneficos!- Se defendio ella a la desesperada sin apartar la vista de aquella preciosidad que tenia el Aburame en la mano- algunos son plagas! O transmiten enfermedades!

-Pero como vas a saber al diferencia entre unos y otros si los matas a todos indiscriminadamente, Ino?- Pregunto el con suspicacia

-El pulgon es horrible!

-Y por que en lugar de matarlo no usas medidas preventivas para no tenerlo?

Ino abrio la boca para protestar y la cerro sintiendose indeciblemente estupida. Aquello era una verdad como un puño.

-Ven conmigo, Ino, hay algo que tienes que ver.

Shino movio la mano y la mariposa salio volando, dando vueltas alegremente en la floristeria, posandose sobre las flores como si compitiera con ellas por saber quien era mas bella en comparacion.

Ino estaba como hipnotizada. Se giro y siguio al Aburame con la curiosidad con la que un niño mira a un ilusionista para ver que truco hace a continuacion.

El extraño muchacho la guio hasta el comienzo del bosque, y cerca de un arbol caido y medio putrefacto, uso uno de sus jutsus atrayendo a varios insectos.

El muchacho tomo uno de ellos.

-Este...es un Cetonias...-Ino miro con los ojos como platos aquel pequeño insecto redondeado que destellaba como una esmeralda viviente. Brillante, de un verde que brillaba en todas tonalidades posibles.

-Este otro...es un ciervo volante...-Shino tomo otro insecto. Uno grande, y robusto. Tenia el cuerpo gris oscuro metalizado, y podia ser casi negro cuando la luz le daba. Tenia dos terribles pinzas en la boca de un impresionante color vino, parecia una obra de orfebreria.

-Este otro...es un Plusiotis...-Shino le mostro otro escarabajo. Ino quedo irremediablemente fascinada. Parecia chapado de resplandeciente oro. Brillaba como un medallon, o un camafeo aureo en la mano del chico. Solo dirias que era una criatura viviente y no el capricho de un artesano de metales preciosos por que las patitas se le movian y caminaba tranquilamente por las manos del muchacho.

-Esto...es una mantis de flor diablo...-El muchacho de las lentes tomo un extraño insecto, que recordaba a una mantis religiosa por sus formas. Pero la complegidad de aquella criatura era infinitamente superior a la mantis religiosa...Subio sus patas delanteras y parecia estar vestida con una armadura roja, blanca y mil tonos diferentes de verde, tenia unas increibles alas cremosas que resultaron ser irisadas, según las miraras eran blancas o de un intenso azul turquesa. Parecia un insecto enjoyado y vestido de gala.

-Podria mostrarte cientos de ejemplos mas de lo que quiero decirte, Ino...-continuo hablando el chico mientras la rubia seguia en una especie de trance mientras miraba aquellas bellezas vivientes- Podria mostrarte miles de ejemplos. Incluso el insecto mas horrible según un criterio estetico puede ser hermoso si lo miras de cerca...y todos ellos tienen cualidades unicas, cualidades que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Son todos unicos y especiales. Y todos son...efimeros.

-Efimeros? A que te refieres con efimeros?- Ino parpadeo, saliendo de su estado cuasi hipnotico.

-Recuerdas la mariposa que deje en tu tienda?

-Si...como olvidarla.

-Las mariposas no suelen vivir mas de un par de meses, Ino. Algunas viven solo un dia. 24 horas desde que nacen hasta que mueren. Para esos insectos, la vida es algo bello y fugaz como bellos y fugaces son sus colores. Es una lastima que no sepas apreciarlo...

-Y la mariposa de cristal...cuanto tiempo vivira? Un dia o unos meses?- Ino parecia impactada. Como si perder a aquella bella criatura la afectara.

-Averigualo tu...quizas aprendas a apreciarlo entonces. Quizas entonces, lo comprendas.

Shino se giro y se encamino hacia la villa dejando atrás a la boquiabierta rubia. A los pies de la Yamakana, los insectos que aprecian joyas vivas que el Aburame habia llamado para mostrarle, empezaron a correr desperdigandose en todas direcciones, volviendo a sus vidas...

Ino arranco a andar confusa y extañada. Cuando volvio a la tienda, miro con cierta tristeza a aquella hermosa mariposa que parecia feliz jugando y revoloteando entre las flores, batiendo sus alas de cristal mientras arrancaba colores imposibles de sus trasparentes escamas.

La rubia suspiro triste. En 24 horas, quizas aquella criatura estuviera muerta. Quizas tardara algunos dias. Quizas unos meses...pero era demasiado poco tiempo para disfrutar de su exquisita y delicada belleza.

-Tienes muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de tu belleza...-susurro Ino a la mariposa con cierta amargura- Y si Shino tiene razon y de larva eras una de esas cosas feas y horribles te habria chafado sin dudarlo y nunca te habria visto volar en todo tu esplendor...

Mientras Ino estaba detras del mostrador, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la mariposa y esperaba a los clientes, no pudo evitar pensar que Shino era un poco como esos Insectos...a simple vista lo chafarias sin pensarlo. Pero cuando lo mirabas de cerca...quizas si hubiera algo bello en el que no apreciabas por que nunca lo mirabas el tiempo suficiente.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si quereis saber de que esta hablando Shino, Googlead imagenes de la mariposa de alas de cristal o Glasswing. Los escarabajos son los Cetonias (_Cetonia aurata_) El ciervo volante (_lacanus corvus) _Y el Escarabajo De Oro (_Plusiotis resplendens_). La mantis es una Idolomantis diabólica.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: invisibles

Hacia unas horas habia llegado la comitiva de Suna. El propio Kazekage Gaara habia ido a Konoha para firmar unos documentos que reforzarian la alianza entre la hoja y la arena. Entre otros, como guardaespaldas, el nuevo Kazekage habia llevado a sus dos hermanos.

Y alli estaban, sentados el uno junto al otro, a la sombra de uno de los arboles de la plaza, invisbles para todos, el marionetista y el domador de insectos.

A lo lejos, un monton de chiquillas chillaban histericas mirando a Gaara que parecia inmune a las atenciones femeninas de las que era objeto.

-Es tan adorable...sabeis que perdio a sus padres cuando era apenas un niño?- chilloneo una de las crias creando un coro de suspiros sumamente hormonales.

-Tu, como hermano de Gaara, tambien perdiste a tus padres siendo niño, no?- susurro Shino sin mirar a su interlocutor. Como unica respuesta, Kankuro le dedico un gruñido de asentimiento mientras miraba con expresion hosca a la manada de adolescentes revolucionadas.

-Y sabeis que antes era malo pero ahora es maravilloso? No es fascinante el cambio que ha tenido? Es taaaannnn romantico...-chillo otra histerica fan haciendo las delicias de el coro de muchachitas que correteaban por todas partes.

-Tu tambien eras un cabron de cuidado que tuvo un cambio de actitud despues del indicente de los examenes de chunin, no?- continuo Shino hablando tranquilamente. Kankuro esta vez, asintio con la cabeza ademas de gruñir.

-Y mirad a Temari! Hace tan buena pareja con el Nara...-cuchicheo otra jovencita mientras Shikamaru se acercaba ha hablar con la rubia de las cuatro coletas y ajenos a todo, se alejaban por una de las calles principales en direccion a los archivos- Como se nota que es hermana del Kazekage, es taaaan guapa...

-Si dicen que Gaara es guapo, y que Temari es guapa por prolongacion entonces porque no dicen que tu...-comenzo Shino con su voz grave y monocorde. Pero Kankuro lo interrumpio, hablando por primera vez desde que se saludaron y se sentaron a contemplar el revuelo que los de la arena habian causado.

-Si no quieres que acabemos peleando yo que tu no seguiria por esos derroteros, Shino...-la voz del marionetista era una declaracion de guerra en toda regla. El domador de insectos se giro y lo miro con curiosidad a traves de sus lentes oscuras, y Kankuro suspiro cansado y deprimido- El el sindrome del hermano mediano, vale? Soy invisible a todos los niveles. Es asi de simple...

-Te comprendo...-en un arranque de empatia sin precedentes conocidos, Shino le palmeo la espalda de manera complice al deprimido Marionetista- creeme que te comprendo...

-Tu tambien eres hermano mediano?

-No, yo tambien soy invisible...

Ambos jovenes se miraron. Uno detras de sus gafas tintadas y el otro detras de su maquillaje de guerra violeta. Se hundieron de hombros y siguieron contemplando el patetico espectaculo que las fans estaban generando. Hasta que algunos jounins aparecieron y las hicieron dispersarse para poder escoltar al Kazekage hasta el despacho de la Hokage.

-No deberias ir con ellos?- pregunto el Aburame con cierta curiosidad

-Te apuesto una cena y dos copas de sake a que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que no voy a pesar de que estoy sentado a plena vista- Kankuro se cruzo de brazos y hechandose hacia atrás se recosto contra el arbol que tenia a su espalda y miro a Shino con una sonrisa divertida y un brillo de desafio masoquista en los ojos.

-Hecho- Shino le tendio la mano y sellaron la apuesta con un fuerte apreton. Con cierto interes, el Aburame miro a la masa de gente que se movia en todas direcciones, y con mas interes aun, a la comitiva de Suna. Era imposible que no vieran a Kankouro. Vestia de negro sobre un fondo verde brillante y estaba sentado a menos de cinco metros de ellos. Aquello era interesante.

Para sorpresa y decepcion de Shino, se pusieron en marcha y nadie, absolutamente nadie, reparo en el hecho de que el titiritero se habia quedado atrás.

-me debes una cena y dos copas, Shino...-susurro Kankuro sonriendo. Aunque Shino no pudo dejar de notar un mohin triste en los ecos de su risa.

Ambos se quedaron alli un rato, en complice silencio. Hasta que la tarde empezo a caer y Shino se levanto y se quedo mirando a Kankouro.

-Yo pago, elige restaurante.

Kankuro sonrio, y se quito su gorro con orejas de gato y con la otra mano, se revolvio el pelo rascandose la cabeza.

-Nah, prefiero que me sorprendas...

-Como prefieras...-Shino se encogio de hombros y se puso en marcha con la seguridad de que el marionetista lo seguiria

-Sabes, Shino, contando como nos conocimos, nunca pense que acabariamos siendo amigos...o algo parecido a amigos...

-Es lo que tiene que nadie mas nos vea, Kankouro, que hace que nosotros si nos veamos entre nosotros...-Shino se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando sorprendiendose un poco de la jovial carcajada explosiva de Kankuro.

-Eso sera...

El jovian shinobi de la arena agarro por los hombros con camaraderia al misterioso y solitario shinobi de la hoja que parecio sorprendido e incomodo ante esa invasion de su espacio personal, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, hasta Shino era capaz de reconocer una muestra de afecto cuando la veia. Y mas rara vez, cuando la experimentaba. No iba a quejarse por ello.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Nadie se fijo en los dos chicos invisibles que se alejaban en direccion a uno de los restaurantes predilectos de Shino. Uno del que era habitual. Aunque ni las camareras ni los otros clientes hubieran reparado en ello. Bueno, nadie no. Al menos no exactamente. Hinata y Kiba, que habian ido a pasear a Akamaru a la extraña forma del Inuzuka, los vieron alejarse y arquearon las cejas con cierta sorpresa. Cuando pasaron por delante de la floristeria Yamanaka, Ino separo la vista de la mariposa de alas de cristal y los miro con curiosidad. Cuando pasaron de largo por delante del Ichiraku ramen, Sakura no pudo evitar seguirlos con la mirada. A fin de cuentas, Shino habia despertado curiosidad en algunas personas, dado que a su extraño y unico modo, los habia hecho ser conscientes del valor de las cosas pequeñas.


End file.
